Retorno
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Después de tanto sacrificio, lágrimas y sangre derramada, y habiendo recuperado sus cuerpos, los Elric regresan a Rizembul. Drabble. Elricest. Postfinal alterno.


_Woooah!! Hace mucho que no publico nada… me están saliendo telarañas en los dedos…_

_Bueh, mucho gusto a todos los fullmetaleros de esta sección, me estoy estrenando por acá, espero llegar a publicar algo más de esta serie, porque me encanta X.X_

_La ficha del fic:_

_**Título:** Retorno_

_**Género:** Qué difícil decisión… 9.9… Pseudoromance, tal vez… Mierda, este sitio tiene muy pocas categorías para elegir… Dejémoslo en romance, pero échenle la culpa a "Fanficshonpuntonet" XP._

_**Rating:** PG, por apología al incesto XP._

_**Pareja: **Tiene una mega-insinuación de Elricest._

_**Personajes implicados: **Ed y Al (simple y conciso XP)_

_**Summary:** ''Después de tanto sacrificio, lágrimas y sangre derramada, y habiendo recuperado sus cuerpos, los Elric regresan a Rizembul. Drabble. Elricest. Post-final alterno''_

_**Advertencias: **Aparte de que es Elricest? (Ni falta hace, puesto que por algo están leyendo esto, nah?) Este fic ocurre después de un "Final alternativo" del anime. Esto se traduce en: la historia que les traigo se ubica después del utópico "happy ending"; o sea, Ed y Al recuperaron sus cuerpos y todos contentos. Ni mención a los verdaderos últimos episodios de la serie, y ni hablar de la película (que ni la vi T-T). Así que uno se queda con la sensación de "¿Pero cómo joraca hicieron para…?"._

_Necesito agregar unas advertencias más, para dejar mi conciencia tranquila:_

_**-**A los que no me conocen: Bueno, les aviso que este fic es muy bizarro. No esperen mucho romance, ni mucha ternura… es más, ni contacto físico hay (confieso que hasta yo me desilusioné de lo que escribí). Así que, por favor, a no emocionarse demasiado por haber encontrado un nuevo Elricest para leer en su tiempo de ocio._

_-A los que ya me conocen: Hay alguien así por acá? Eso sería genial… En fin, a esa persona (si está ahí) le advierto que se encuentra frente a otra de mis rarezas (por qué todos mis hijos salen deformes, doctor?… Ah… es cosa de genes…). Eso tendría que bastar para ahuyentarlos a todosˆ-ˆ… Ya sé que tendría que cortarme las manos y dejarme de joder, pero no puedo TT-TT_

Las comillas representan pensamientos… y creo que hasta ahí llega la simbología n.nU

El resto de las aclaraciones que se me cante escribir, se encuentra en las notas del final.

Disclaimer: Pero déjense de romper los ovarios, gente… Nadie va a venir a mi casa a demandarme sólo porque no puse un condenado disclaimer en un fic de FMA… Por favor…

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ME PERTENECE Y PUEDO HACER CON ÉL LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA.

::Din dong… din dong…::

Huh? Quién será?

- … Sí…? ¿EH?

- (Habla en inglés)

- ¿Cómo que es un leguleyo de Arakawa Hiromu-san?

- (Habla en inglés)

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no tengo tanta plata! (0.0)

Ejem ejem… como decía, FMA pertenece ÚNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE a su autora, la fantástica Hiromu Arakawa ñ.ñ (A los que no me conocen: Acostúmbrense a este tipo de giladas)

Antes de empezar con el fic, debo dejarles una frase muy sabia que leí por ahí:

"QUE NO SEAS PARANOICO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO TE ESTÉN BUSCANDO"

Luego de esta impresionante forma de infundir confianza (que realmente no venía al caso), los dejo con el fic (por fin ¬¬U)

Retorno

Inconscientemente, Edward se quedó contemplando con fijeza a su hermano, que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila.

Un huracán de recuerdos de todo tipo lo invadió. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes. Lágrimas, risas, miedo, alivio, esperanza y desilusión. Habían soñado y sufrido tanto, tanto por culpa del pecado cometido aquella noche, tanto por aquella infantil fantasía de la resurrección…

El mundo se había revelado ante ellos en todas sus facetas posibles, despiadado, hambriento, asfixiante, tortuoso. Un laberinto de tormentos que parecía no terminar en ningún lado.

Pero había servido. Había valido la pena arriesgarlo todo con tal de recuperar lo perdido en aquel acto contra la naturaleza. Todo había acabado, por fin. Volvían a Rizembul.

Él había recuperado su brazo y su pierna, y Alphonse…

Al había recuperado su cuerpo, y con él, la capacidad de oler, degustar, sentir, tan normal en los seres humanos, pero que él había perdido y extrañado todo ese tiempo. Había vuelto a ser el mismo. Él ya podía volver a llorar, pero ¿para qué? Ya no había razón para hacerlo. Todo estaba bien.

Simplemente tenía que observar ese cabello castaño claro, meciéndose brillante bajo el sol de mediodía, y esos ojos grises llenos de la felicidad de quien ha dejado atrás largos días de sufrimiento, para sentir que todo ese sacrificio no había sido en vano.

Al había esperado pacientemente ese día, sin echarle la culpa de nada a Edward, cosa que a él le parecía inconcebible. Él mismo había deseado con todo su ser volver a ver a su hermano adorado sin esa armadura por cuerpo. Y ahora que podía hacerlo nuevamente, sentía una dicha tan inimaginable, tan enfermiza, que la realidad se trazó en su mente con toda claridad: nunca le importaron realmente sus miembros de metal. Lo había dado todo por Al, porque todo lo que quería era devolverle su alegría perdida. Era lo único que le importaba.

Y ahora… Al sonreía calmado, sin preocupaciones, feliz. Finalmente.

Él era alguien tan valioso… Conservaría bajo cualquier costo esa sonrisa de ángel que tanto idolatraba.

Todo lo hacía por él. Todo lo entregaba por él.

Bajo impulso de su subconsciente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible al volver de nuevo la vista a Alphonse.

Cada cosa era por él. Siempre, siempre por él…

- Te amo -murmuró. Al giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró.

- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no te oí bien… ¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó. Siempre tan inocente…

- Nada, Al, sólo pensaba en voz alta -mintió Edward sonriéndole, y luego dirigió la mirada al frente-. ¡Mira! Ahí está la casa de Pinako. ¡Vamos a saludarla a ella y a Winly!

- ¡Sí! -Alphonse observó a su hermano echar a correr.

- Hey… ¡Si no te apresuras llegaré antes que tú! -le gritó el alquimista rubio.

- No es verdad…

Mientras veía la figura de Ed volverse más y más pequeña conforme se alejaba, Al cambió su expresión contenta a una confusa. Durante un instante, le pareció escuchar esas palabras que tanto había soñado con oír venir de él.

Pero no había sido así. Nunca sería así. Eran hermanos…

Aún así, no podía ignorar lo que sentía. Era una batalla perdida.

Se conformaba con amarlo en silencio, y así seguiría siendo. Sus sentimientos permanecerían inalterables, aunque Edward no los compartiera.

"_Pero…_"

Comenzó a correr detrás de su hermano, que casi llegaba a destino.

"_Tal vez, algún día…_"

Owari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Esconde la cabeza bajo un almohadón)_

_Se los dije, se los dije… quien avisa no es traidor… aunque se me olvidó decirles que este fic realmente era una mierda..._

_Transcribo las notas que tengo escritas a puño y letra en la hoja sin renglones en la que escribí el drabble:_

"_**14-01-07**_

_**Escrito a las 15:27 hs, con un calor de la San P-ta, a bordo de un auto rumbo a Misiones (el infierno sobre la Tierra, dammit!) y en una postura horriblemente incómoda.**_

_**Mi primer Elricest.**_

_**(x mi culpa, x mi culpa, x mi gran culpa… XP)**_

_**Cada vez estoy más limada…**_

_**Por lo menos tengo algo que publicar ˆˆ (el FuBou aquel no lo subo, me da arcadas leerlo)"**_

_Humm… Pues eso, ahí tienen las excusas (todas ciertas… vale decir que casi morí de calor esa tarde T-T). Ah… el fic mencionado al final es uno de Soul Hunter que creo que jamás verá la luz por estos lares… se quedará entre mis archivos hasta el fin de los tiempos (o hasta que mi PC colapse… cosa que no veo muy lejos)_

_Mmmm… a ver… Se me olvidó todo lo que quería decir, shit!_

_Dedicatorias:_

_1- A mi prima Kizumi de 11 años por haber sido mi Beta. En realidad se lo leí en voz alta porque ella no entendía mi letra (entre los bamboleos del auto que soporté mientras escribía, la velocidad con la que lo hice, y el detalle de que mi letra no es especialmente una belleza… no me extraña que pareciera escritura egipcia)._

_Pobre Kizumi… Ella ni siquiera ve Fullmetal, ni hablar de que conociera el Elricest!_

_Jajajaja, de sólo pensarlo me río mientras tipeo estas notas tan mediocres…_

_2- También va para Katarita. Ya sé que no es tu nick, pero yo te voy a llamar así hasta que mi cabeza reviente y mi materia gris se desparrame sobre estas teclas. (Hoy estoy especialmente sadomasoquista…) Leelo y llamame… y dignate a dejarme un review!!_

_3- A Kyo-kun. No hay un por qué, y no es algo que ignores. Pero no me mates por haber escrito esto. Ya habrá tiempo para achurarme más adelante. Te quiero, primo… y no te asustes si tu hermana luce especialmente traumada. Es culpa mía y de mi mano demoníaca n.n (hay algo peor que mono con navaja, y eso es una Kotome con una BIC negra… no lo olvides)_

_Este es el primer fic de FMA que termino y publico. Hay otro por ahí, incompleto, pero no tiene nada que ver con los hermanitos Elric. De hecho, los protas son mis tres homúnculos favoritos (Envy, Lust y Gluttony), pero ya me fui por las ramas._

_También es mi primer drabble en ser publicado. Creí que era el primero que hacía, pero de repente recordé uno horripilantemente sádico de Shaman King que hice a los diez años… al cual creo le espera el mismo destino que a ese FuBou._

_Qué curioso, hoy justo es San Valentín… y yo acá publicando esta porquería de fic… Debería haber dejado esto para otro día, pero en fin… Aprovecho para desearles un muy feliz San Valentín a todos… que la amistad y el amor perdure entre ustedes y sus seres queridos por siempre._

_Eso es todo, se supone que esto serían simples notas y no un post de blog… así que hasta otra._

_Dejándoles mis más sinceras disculpas,_

_KYS_


End file.
